


Doing What I Love

by Tortellini



Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series)
Genre: Bad Jokes, Based on a Tumblr Post, Best Friends, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Death, Epic Friendship, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Humor, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Inspired By Tumblr, Jokes, Male Friendship, Minor Ryan Bergara/Shane Madej, Not Really Character Death, Oblivious Ryan Bergara, Oblivious Shane Madej, Pranks and Practical Jokes, Romantic Friendship, Ryan Bergara Being an Idiot, Shane Madej Being an Idiot, Shane Madej Is A Dick, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-15
Updated: 2018-02-15
Packaged: 2019-03-18 18:58:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13687782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tortellini/pseuds/Tortellini
Summary: Shane and Ryan discuss what would happen if Shane actually saw a ghost.Oneshot/drabble





	Doing What I Love

"What would you do if you found out ghosts were real, Ryan?" Shane asked. 

"I mean I know ghosts are real." was Ryan's immediate response. "Do you mean if I actually saw one?" When Shane nodded, he continued. "I mean I'd probably just run."

"No, you mean you'd probably shit yourself and curl up into a little ball."

...he wasn't wrong. But that wouldn't be the only thing he'd do! To be fair, at least. Ryan huffed at that. "Well okay," he crossed his arms. "Then what would you do if you saw a ghost for real, Shane?"

Shane shrugged. "It doesn't matter because I genuinely do not think that would ever happen--"

"What would you do if you were attacked by a ghost, huh?" Ryan's eyes flashed. "What would you do if one ended up killing you?"

Shane paused then. "If a ghost killed me...then at least I'd die doing what I loved."

Aw, making stupid shit with him? Ryan smiled. "Doing what?" He just wanted to hear him say it. 

"...dying." Shane smiled too. His eyes crinkled. 

"What the fuck--" Ryan *wheezed*.

His best friend was ridiculous, to say the very least. 


End file.
